Superficial Love
by Zephyr Angel
Summary: Him, a cold, workaholic, long forgotten god. Her, a bubbly girl who loves challenges and desires to be number one. Despite the differences, everything will fall into place. Will she ever know it's him? Will he ever know that she's the one? Kei and Hikari.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hearing Voices . Hating Humans**

Disclaimer: I don't own S.A. or any of the characters in this story.

Hi, I'm zEpHyR-AnGeL! I'm currently addicted to this anime though it has been long before I last watched it. I decided to create this atypical kind of story including our two major and most loved characters (for those who like them), Kei and Hikari…By the way, beware of OOC-ness and random babblings. Sorry for the typos and grammos. Here's the summary….

Have you ever wonder why Kei Takishima is very good, let me erase that, excellent in all aspects? Why he can never be defeated by Hikari even though she did her best and gave all she got? Well, maybe (in this story) Kei Takishima has a deep dark secret…He is a god by nature. He is Hermes, the messenger god. A cold, workaholic and mortal-hating god who despise humans more than anything. Because of his love-loving, erratic sister, Aphrodite, he was dropped down to earth and has to live a human life. Powerless and human-ful, Everything was hell for him. Well, that was until he met Hikari Hanazono, a living disaster but a cheerful and jovial girl who loves challenges. Will Hikari change Kei's perspective about human and about love or will it be the other way around? Will Hikari find out Kei's dark secret?Will he succeed and get back his powers? Or will he stay as a human forever? Read on please and leave your reviews, comments, questions, suggestions and everything you want to say… Let's start!

* * *

"Son, here's the package you have to deliver to Demeter." A strong powerful voice, eroded my dreams.

_Everything was black. All black and the only thing that I can manage is to hear strange voices inside this head of mine._

"Yes, father." replied a guy's voice. _That flawless voice seemed to sound ethereal_. "Will you need something else?" he added.

"Nothing more, son." the powerful voice told him again. "Leave now."

_I heard a flutter of -what might have been- wings and something soared up the sky. It seemed like I was following the voice of that flawless man when his voice popped again in my dreams. This time he was talking to another person, a woman._

"Here's the package from dad." He spoke again, "the seeds of the everlasting tree, right.?" I heard something moving, shaking.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" the woman's voice erupted out of nowhere. "Those seeds are delicate you know?"

"Like I care, sister." he laughed, "why do you want to plant these for?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just wanting to breed more trees." she said dreamily, "I'm getting bored because I have nothing to do. The humans stopped praying to became different. You know how humans are nowadays, right? They become too...." she stopped, finding the word that would fit her sentence.

"...techy." he continued. "But still stupid."

"Not really, brother." she disagreed, "They're more intelligent than before. I even want to get hold of those , what you call 'em, cellphobes...."

"Cellphones." he corrected her, "but they're just mere mortals and they'll never be more beyond that. How dare they forget about us? US?" he stressed.

"I don't know." the woman said, "like you said they're mortals. And sometimes being too powerful is overwhelming for them."

"Because they believe they are the gods and goddesses..." he said with conviction, "mortals....stupid, egocentric mortals."

"Oh c'mon, brother," the woman exasperated, "I don't want to deal with these human issues. They are kind sometimes...it depends on the person."

"Yeah, right." he said, sarcastically, "Like I would believe that."

_I would like to argue. But I couldn't. Who do they think they are, talking to us, humans, like that? As if! Wait a minute, I think I know them…_

But before I could finish my sentence, something beeped,

"What's that?" the woman's voice said.

"Oh, another mental message from dad." he said. "He told me to drop by at Aphrodite's and get something."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"A love potion, I think." he replied. "I don't know. Maybe he's in love with another mortal again…you know how he is when he's enticed with humans."

"Again? Oh God!" she said.

"Yes." he said, "and don't say that expression! It's cursing!"

"Whatever, Hermes." she replied irritatingly, "Now, shoo! Father might send you another of those awful beeping mental signals."

"Bye, Dem!" the man replied and I heard again a flutter of wings and he swooped away.

* * *

_Then again, I was like watching a movie and this flawless-voiced, mortal-hating guy was the hero. I was being carried by him but I only hear his voice. Suddenly, there was a small __thud __and I heard him again...._

"Aphrodite." he slowly called, "Where are you?"

"Here, my beloved brother." a woman's voice, almost as flawless as the guy's but hers was smooth-sounding, golden voice as if she was singing.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, his voiced seemed scandalized.

"Nothing. Just experiencing what human love is like." The woman's voice said dreamily, "...and I can tell you....it's GOOD!" she giggled and different manly voices followed. "Continue kissing me." She ordered.

"You're mental, Aphro." the guy replied, coldness traced his flawless voice. "Where's the package?"

"Before I give it to you, let me ask you about humans...." she challenge, "What do you think of them?"

"Stupid, egoistic, selfish, love-centered, gullible mortals." he answered straight away. _I feel like kicking this boy's butt for answering that way._

"Really?" she said, not minding his answer, "Why do you think of human love that way?"

"Aphro, I'm not playing your game." he said, annoyingly. "Just give me the potion and I'll go."

"No, no, no, my beloved brother." she said, "answer my question."

"What do you want me to say?" he said.

"What you think of love." she repeated.

"Love is stupid like those humans. Love is nothing. Love is boring and Love is for idiots." he said. _But the woman seemed grateful of it, I think._

"Happy?" he added.

"More than, my beloved brother." she replied. "You know what, you're so workaholic."

"So?" he said, "does it concern you?"

"No." she laughed, "You should take a break... and love life."

"Love life?" he repeated, sarcastically, "What the- you know what, I have eternity to love life. Stop bothering me with your pointless questions and give me the potion."

"Well, are you up to my challenge?" she said, not minding his retorts. "For me to give you my potion...you have to do something first."

"I'm not playing any more games, Aphrodite." he glared, "Give me the potion or else father will be mad."

"Hahaha!" the woman's voice echoed my ears. "Yes, my brother Hermy, father will be mad if you don't give him the icky potion....but what will I do? You're not accepting my challenge." She teased.

"What challenge do you want me to do?" he asked, finally giving up.

"Simple. Go to the human world. Live as a human. Don't use your powers because you couldn't use them. Hahaha!" As if she said something funny.

"Remember, you are as mortal as them, so you'll be susceptible to all kinds of illnesses and even death. Don't give me that look, Hermes, I won't buy your cute face." She said darkly. "I've had enough of that."

"And make a woman fall in love with you. But, you couldn't fall in love with her or else you'll eternally lose your powers. But if you did manage to get her fall in love with you, you'll be a god again and get your powers and your job back." she said hastily.

"What if she doesn't fall in love with me?" The guy asked.

"You'll turn into a stone." she said casually.

"What the Hades?" he declared, "You're unimaginable."

"Thank you." she said, rather pleased, "Now, for you to know that she has already fallen for you, you should hear her declare the three magic words and means it, you know, the typical "I love you". And then seal it with the kiss of true love." She said dramatically.

"That's stupid." he said.

"Well, that's human love, as you say." she said, "You have 17 years in the human world to accomplish that..."

"That's too long!" he exclaimed.

"...in the human world, yes." she said simply, "But in our world, it's not. Are you not happy?! You'll be a kid for the first time in your life!"

"Yeah. I'm ecstatic about it." he said sarcastically.

"Aww.. how cute." she said dreamily, "I'll take a picture of you every year to see how you evolved into a fully-fledged teenage man."

"Yeah right." he said, lazily. "How will I know the girl I'm suppose to make her love me?"

"You'll feel it." she said, "and she's following you all along....didn't you notice. She might've been _hearing_ us now."

_And I feel like being electrocuted....like I know who the girl is…_

"Right." he said, "So when do I start?"

"Now, duh! Go, brother!" she shooed, "I'll be watching you."

"You better be." he said.

_Then, I heard something dropped down the sky and a kid crying, "Stupid Aphro!" and something was ringing loudly…Wait a minute…that's…! OH NO!_ I opened my eyes and I was awaken by the sudden ringing of my alarm clock...it's past 8 already.

"PAST EIGHT?!" I jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. I slipped on the floor and struggled to wear my uniform... "Oh! I'm so late!" I shouted.

I stared in the mirror for a couple of minutes and scanned myself. My pigtails are scruffy. My uniform is trampled and my socks are soggy. But I felt okay with it.

_This is my first day in middle school. I'll make sure I'll be number one. I can do this! Yosh!_

"Hikari! Hurry up now." I heard mom called from downstairs. "Your school bus is coming."

"Right mom!" I shouted back. "I'm coming!"

* * *

What do you think? This and the next chapter will begin in their middle school years…when Hikari first challenged Kei to a match. Please read and review…No flames please. I believe that criticizing can be nice and it doesn't need to hurt people, right? Hope you stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Reptile . The Teacup**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SA nor it's characters.

Hello again! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for like 4 months because of my hectic schedule…I haven't got the time to update this fanfic so I made 2 chapters today for you, guys… I hope you like it and please leave a review…I really do appreciate them and you can suggest ideas that I could also reconsider for this fanfic… so for now, I have this one…Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter: **amuletsky **and** AudTheOdd**….PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS.

* * *

As I step down the school bus full of scheming boys and screaming girls, I looked around the place. It was not as what I expected it to be. Well, it was not what a middle school should be…because this place was not like any other middle school. It looked rather classy and elegant…not antique-y and moldy like the usual middle schools. It seems like princes and princesses study here…like only rich people can walk around here. _Like I don't fit here…_

_But wait! I can't back out now! I've won this scholarship and I know I deserve to study here. Who cares if I'm not a princess or if I'm not rich? That really isn't a reason to go back home and sulk…I can prove myself here and I can be number one!!!! I'm born to be number one!!!_

"I can be number one!!!!" I shouted. The next thing I know, people are staring at me like I'm a lunatic on the loose. _Whoops! Talk about being extraordinary._ So, I just smiled back at them like I'm practicing a small part in Hamlet and realized that I'm doing it in the wrong place. _Argh! My first day is a disaster…_

People continued staring at my direction. At first, I thought they're staring at me still thinking like I'm an idiot but I realized they're not looking AT me…they're looking BEHIND me. So, I followed their gaze and saw this limousine parked just outside the gates of our school. The driver was standing before the passenger door and opened it carefully.

_What kind of a person has a limousine and brings them to school? It seems like the one who owned that is very rich… And that kid sitting there may be a brat; a stinky, obsessive-compulsive brat who goes to school just for fun._ I scoffed at the thought.

I continued to stare at the limousine and waited impatiently at the kid whose going to step down on the limousine while stomping my feet. Just then, a boy hopped down the car and nodded "thanks" to the driver. The driver bowed at him and gave him his school bag. The driver then hastily went to the front door and zoomed the limousine away.

I stared at the boy – not in awe, like what most people are doing – like I've known him before. Like I already saw him somewhere but I don't know where. He face looks fine. Well, he looks rich. He has this golden brown hair that carelessly lay on his head. But it suits him very well. His eyes were also gold-ish same as his hair. I had a glimpse of his eyes and they're cold and empty like there's no life in this person…like he's emotionally-disturbed…wait, let me restate that…like he's got no emotions at all. His lips were also okay…no curved smile, but just there. _Nothing is special in this person. Nothing at all. He's like a dormant volcano.  
_

He looked back at me and I felt funny…like I've been electrocuted by an unknown force. That made me stare away from him and he continued walking. _That brat! Is that a threat?! _I shot a look at the boy's back. All of the people followed him and they even tried talking to him, but he didn't respond to any of them. He just looked straight ahead and walked steadily. _He's so rude! _I thought. Then, I heard the sound of the morning bell. It's time to go inside… I composed myself again and shook out the bad aura feeding on me. I ran happily inside the huge door leading inside the huge building. I ran up the grand staircase and found my classroom at the third floor. _This is it!_ I exclaimed. I opened the door carefully and smiled widely at my classmates.

I sat in the middle of the classroom and arranged my things. I felt excitement rushing through my veins like it's going to explode in my system. That's until…

"Excuse me." someone said. I looked up and saw HIM.

"You?" I said. Well, that's the only thing I can manage to say.

He completely disregarded my reaction. "That's my seat." He pointed to the bag hanging at the back of the chair. "I'm first to sit there."

"What? But I found this chair first." I said defiantly, _Well, I know I do_. "I swear your bag isn't there before I sat here." I tried to say it kindly but it didn't turn out right.

He looked surprised at me but he had the guts to suppress it. He turned again to his same old expression. "Whatever." He whispered. "It's just a seat anyway…and I won't argue with losers, it's pointless." He got his bag and sat in front of me. He never turned to me ever since. _That brat….I hate him! I really want to pounce him then and there but I know it will be against my good discipline records…and I wouldn't fight with him. I wouldn't want to waste my time arguing with that cold-blooded reptile!_

When classes started, we introduced ourselves one by one. I learned that his name is Kei Takishima and that his family owns the great and the world-renowned Takishima Group of Companies. Of course, just as I thought…Rich people are selfish, power-hungry, cold-blooded humans walking on this planet.

Days passed and everything was going quite well in school. But there's something really fishy about that Takishima boy. Well, just for the fact that he knows things more than everyone here in our school. He speaks like he's from another planet and he has this weird expression whenever he looks at me like I'm some kind of an idiot…Of course, I didn't let him steal the limelight. Like I said, I'm going to be number one…and that Takishima boy wouldn't get in the way…but HE'S GETTING TO MY NERVES. Anyway, who cares if he knows everything in this world? He's got no friends to talk with HAHA.

As for me, I've met friends here. There was this one time that I saw this girl – who was indeed very beautiful…with that dark brown hair and soft curls and very cute eyes – who cried up in the playground because there were big boys bullying him. I was reading that time so she caught my attention and I went to her and asked her what happened. She cried to me louder than she was crying to herself. I kind of pitied her and consoled her. I told her that my dad told me never to let bullies get to me and never to underestimate me and that I have to fight back if I'm in the right position. She listened to me intently and smiled at me she told me that she has never seen any girl like me before. It was strange because her eyes were twinkling at me…like she was interested with me or something like that. I asked her name and she told me that her name was Akira Todou and after that event, we became friends. Every recess we would play in the playground and drink tea there. By the way, Akira has this unusual habit of drinking different –not to mention, rare – kinds of tea…and she can cook too…I somehow envy her because of that.

* * *

It was a rainy Monday like one of the songs of The Carpenters and I was reviewing my notes in Advance Algebra and Trigonometry (I'm taking advance subjects because bragging aside, I already know by heart the usual Math subjects like the elementary Algebra and all those stuffs that are usually being studied by the kids of my age) because I'm going to be the representative of our school in the a Math quiz bee with high school students. Okay, Okay, it's should be a WE rather than I. We are two representatives I must say. I know I must also be proud for my partner too but he's just soooo…ARGH! Takishima is my partner, okay?! I didn't know that until yesterday after I became so excited because I was picked to be the one to represent my school but later did I know that REPTILE is also picked too and WE would be working TOGETHER. I can't imagine how that would happen. Everyday and every minute and every morning….whatever I do I think he's looking at me…surveying me and spying like I would do something retarded. What's more stupid is that that boy is ALWAYS higher than me by 1 POINT! Every time I get higher than everybody else, he's the one who's always competing with me,. He would always be one point higher than I am. If I get the perfect score he would get a plus point for having the perfect solution or that he was the first one to finish the test. If I get a plus point, he would get a plus 2. I mean, c'mon. I understand that it could happen occasionally but ALWAYS is just so IMPOSSIBLE…and not to mention annoying. So you want competition Takishima? Bring it on!

Anyway, so we were already in the bus that would take us to the place where the quiz bee will be held. I was bothered by the fact that I have to leave Akira alone because I wouldn't be back by lunch. I called her yesterday:

"Hello, Akira?" I began.

"Good evening, this is Todou residence, may I help you, young lady?" said a guy.

I was flustered by the thought of being called a 'young lady'

"Uhmmm…I was just wondering if I could talk to Akira?" I asked.

"Yes. Miss Todou is here. Who's this, please?" replied the guy.

I think he didn't understand me. I said I wanted to talk with Akira not Miss Todou.

"Uhm. I would like to talk with Akira, not with Miss Todou." I repeated again.

The guy on the other line chuckled. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Yes. Miss Akira Todou is here. What's your name, little miss?" he said again.

"Oh. Uhm…tell her it's Hikari."

"I will. Just wait here." I heard the guy dropped the phone.

"HIKARI!!!!" shouted Akira happily.

"Hi Akira!" I said.

"I didn't know you would call me." She said.

"It was just something urgent…I also wasn't expecting this."

"Me too! You know what?! We'll be having Earl Grey tea with freshly-baked oatmeal cookies tomorrow! My dad bought me one from Germany."

After hearing the sumptuous recess that we are supposed to be having the next day, my stomach grumbled, but I can't…

"Uhm..Akira. I called you because I wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it Hikari?" the tone of her voice was not happy anymore.

"Well, I won't be having recess with you tomorrow because…because I one of the representatives of our school in the Math contest and I won't be back until lunch."

Silenced covered the whole moment. Akira wasn't talking. The jovial mood was gone. I was kind of guilty for telling her that. Akira is kind of attached to me and I can tell that she's considering me her best friend and I do consider her as one too. But this contest was something that I wanted my whole life.

"Sorry Akira." I mumbled on the phone.

"It's okay." She whispered while she sniffs. Akira was crying because of me. It's all entirely absolutely my fault.

"I'm really really sorry Akira. If I could just do something." I apologized again.

"No, no. Really." said Akira. "You should be going."

"But what about you?" I asked her.

"I would be fine." said Akira, "You better win that contest."

"I will. Take care! My dad is bugging me now. I gotta go bye Akira!"

_"Bring home the bacon, Hikari!"_

_

* * *

_Yes. I promised her I would win…and I know I will. I smiled as my hair danced with the breeze. I smelled the fresh air and it gave me a new hope.

"I can do this! Yosh!" I said, closing my fists.

"Will you shut up?" someone said from behind. Oh well, who would I expect, Takishima.

"You know what? You're so annoying." I said to his face. Apparently, we're seatmates…unfortunately. "Why wouldn't you smile a bit? Like this." And I demonstrated how a smile is done.

"Why would I smile idiotically like you? Are you mad?"

I was about to punch his face but then, we were so close to each other…Our eyes met…for the first time. Something was indeed…different. I felt odd. As if…he is hypnotizing me…like he's searching me and he was able to do it by just looking at me with those golden orbs that was so beautiful…and so…so delicate and unearthly. I have never thought he have eyes like this. So perfectly….

"Excuse me, but why are you staring at me like that?" he said, his face closer to mine. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..I am…" I said heavily. I felt my cheeks blush…because he was sooooo close to me and any second now…

"We're here." said our trainer and teacher. "Let's hit it."

Takishima stood up, got his bag and went down the bus and I was there, my mind wandering off…

What was that all about? Why was he staring at me like that? Uh oh…I've got to shake this up. Maybe he's hypnotizing me so that I would flunk the contest and he will get all the credits. HAH! Sorry Takishima, I am better than what you think. I would win this time and I would definitely win home the bacon.

_**Because I promised my best friend, I will.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Needless, to say, the next chapter is the part two…get reading!!! By the way, add me up in Facebook, if you have: Alyssa Judith Reyes…Leave your reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Fights . Arguments**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SA nor it's characters.

This is part two of the previous chapter…I did the two chapters in 12 pages…so I felt like I should cut them so that you wouldn't read a looooooooong chapter and get bored.

* * *

"AKIRA! AKIRA!" I jumped out of the bus and ran back to the school.

"AKIRA!" I shouted again as I went to the playground. But Akira was nowhere to be found.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I heard someone shout.

"It's Akira!" I ran to the nearby forest and jumped through the shrubs with thorns. My feet and arms have already scratches and cuts. My uniform was torn and tattered but I went in further inside the heart of the forest.

"AKIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted. But she didn't answer. I ran a bit more and that was when I heard boys talking…

"What little girl? Will you tell your mom?" a boy said.

"What a cute teacup! What if we break it like this?" the next boy threatened.

"No, no, no. let's just snap the handle apart first." Another one said.

SNAP.

The teacup's handle was broken. Akira cried louder.

I jumped out of the bushes and kicked one of the boy's groin. The boy cried in excruciating pain. Another boy kicked my back and I was thrown forward. I felt blood trickling in my forehead. But I didn't care. I punched the boy's arm and roundhouse kicked him, and he was thrown in the ground. There was only one left of them. He sneered at me and said:

"You're kinda cute you know?" the boy said.

"You're a senior, right?" I said.

"Yes." He said with pride.

"You're a senior and you're bullying a 4th grader? How lowly." I smirked.

"Oh no, you didn't just said that. You'll be dead meat, kid." He said menacingly.

I admit, I was afraid of this one. I didn't know what to do and he caught me off guard. He bigger than me and I'm just ¼ of his size so he pounced me effortlessly and kicked me easily. He punched my body a couple of times like he was punching a rag doll. I was thrown everywhere and blood was all over my body.

"Is that all you've got?" I said, my eyes getting blurry. I know I'm going to pass out anytime now.

"So, you're not giving up? Let me give you a little something extra." And with a full blow I was on the ground sputtering blood.

"HIKARIIII!!!!" I heard Akira screamed.

"Stop it now! PLEASE!" she begged the boy.

"What now? I thought you're strong." The boy said sarcastically.

"You're fighting with girls? Are you sure you're not gay?" someone familiar said.

"Hey, who said that?! Come out and fight with me." The boy demanded.

"Okay." And the mysterious boy jumped down from the trees.

That familiar golden brown hair and golden brown eyes were unmistakable. Of course, that stinking attitude was evident too.

"What are you two doing here? Are you both insane?" He said to us.

"Hey, fight with me now, coward." The senior boy said.

Takishima didn't take his stance and just stood there. His hands were both on his pocket. His hair glistening in the afternoon sun. He's not ready to fight…I think.

"You're underestimating me, lad." The senior said and he brought out a punch to Takishima's head. But Takishima, with just one swift, he was able to avoid the punch. I can barely see their duel but I can see how Takishima was so fast. He was able to punch and kick the senior boy and that senior boy can't even lay his hands on the strands of Takishima's hair. He was so fast and his agility was the best one I've seen so far….and I didn't know that he can fight. I thought he was the kind of kid who was always left in the library to read. But no, he was someone more than what people think he is…I have this bizarre feeling about him…

"Why are you in here all by yourselves?! You really wanna die, don't you?!" He reprimanded us as we went out of the forest and to the playground.

The boys ran as fast as they could because they were so afraid of Takishima. Someone even said that he was not human to have all that strength and speed…

"What are you doing there too? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere minding your own business?" I asked him skeptically.

"If I didn't come, you could've rotted there. Both of you." He said. My arms were around his and Akira's necks. "Especially you, Akira. If your parents, hear about this…"

I was alarmed by what Takishima had said. He knows Akira's parents? How come?

"Sorry, Takishima. Please don't tell them. This won't happen again. I promise." Akira said looking down.

Takishima stared at her for a while. And I stared at them both. What's happening here?

"Uhh…you know Akira's parents?" I asked him while we walked across the playground.

Takishima didn't look at me. "What is it to you?"

HE'S SUCH A REPTILE.

"Nothing just asking." I said and I shut up at once.

What am I asking, anyway? What do I care?

* * *

We arrived at the school and it was nearly dismissal time. Students were running out of their classrooms as the school bell rang loudly in every corridor. We went into our classroom and they help me sit in my chair. After that, Takishima suddenly went out. Akira sat beside me and burst out tears:

"I'm really sorry, Hikari." She cried. "I shouldn't have come at the play ground alone. Those guys made me come to the forest and they bullied me and destroyed my favorite teacup. Now, it was all gone…"

I smiled at Akira. I inserted my hand in my pocket and gave her the handle of her favorite teacup. "I'm sorry. That's all I can salvage."

Suddenly, Akira hugged me…"Oh, Hikari! You're truly my best friend. I owe you this one."

"It's okay, really, Akira." I smiled at her.

Suddenly, Akira's body guard knocked on the door. "Miss Todou, we should get going. You still have piano lessons today."

"Oh, I forgot about that, sorry." She said apologetically. Then, she hugged me again tightly, "See you tomorrow, Hikari."

I nodded at her. Out of the three of us, it was only me who was badly hurt. Akira and Takishima are both fine and unscathed.

My eyes were now drooping. My energy was leaving me. All I wanted now was to sleep and think no more.

* * *

_There was a flutter of wings…and there was a shadow behind a tree. I can see that he has wings…on his legs and on his head…but I can't see him. I tried to follow him but I can't._

Suddenly, there was something warm emanating my body. I feel comfortable with it. I tried to open my eyes but I can't. It felt like I don't want to stop this pleasurable feeling. Though, it felt peculiar…like someone was embracing my whole body. It was soft and smooth. It has the most satisfying fragrance that I've ever smelled. It was sweet and it smelled like spring…like there's a new life waiting to be unraveled.

Then, there was someone tapping my shoulder. I tried to shoo him away because I don't want the warmth to stop but it did. Thanks to that person.

I opened my eyes slowly and came back to reality. And there was Takishima, staring at me again, his eyes staring at me.

I sat straight and looked around me. "What time is it?"

"It's already past 7." He said, still staring at me. It's as if he's not minding the time and he wasn't planning to go home.

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Aren't we supposed to go home already?" I said.

"Yes." He nodded, still staring blankly at me.

"Hey stop that. You're scaring me." I said.

"Sorry." He said distractedly. "You want me to bring you home?"

"No, thanks." I said. "I brought my bike."

"Okay." He said.

"By the way, thank you." I said, awkwardly.

"No problem." He replied.

"Why are you so cold?" I said, out of the blue.

"I am?" he said, absent-mindedly.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes to him.

"How could you say so?" he asked.

"One, you don't have any friends. Two, you're a loner. Three, you don't smile. Four, you don't talk to anybody." I said while pointing at my fingers.

"The fourth one is invalid. I'm talking to you now." He said to me, half-smiling.

Well, he was kind of good-looking when he smiles.

"But normally, you're not. So it's still true." I argued.

"But technically, I'm talking to you and I talked with Akira. So, that's not true." He said, now smiling.

So he wants to have an argument with me now, huh?

"Why are you like that?" I asked him again.

"Like what?" he said.

"You always love to get ahead of me." I said.

"Well, I can't do anything about it." He said. "It's not my fault I'm smarter and better than you are."

"You're boastful and mean." I said.

"You're ambitious and gullible." He replied.

I smiled. "You're arrogant and conceited."

"You're dense." He said.

"No, I'm not." I retorted.

"Yes, you are." He smiled widely.

"You're…you're…ARGH!" I said, irritably.

Okay, so I lost.

Suddenly, Takishima laughed. I laughed too. And we both laughed.

As we laughed our hearts out, I felt light-hearted. For the first time, I felt easy about Takishima. This time, I felt him…the real him behind those books and reptile-attitude. There was that kind heart beneath all those arrogance.

And well, he's not bad at all…

…to be my competitor.

"Hey, Takishima." I shouted at him as we go out of the school.

"What?" he turned his head to me and those flashy golden eyes illuminated the darkness.

"uh…" I was distracted, "I will be number one." I said, silently.

"What?" he repeated again.

"I WILL BE NUMBER ONE!!!!!!" I shouted as I punched my fist in the air.

"Dream on." He smiled sarcastically at me.

"I hate you." I mumbled to myself…but then I smiled.

* * *

**INSIDE THE LIMOUSINE OF KEI TAKISHIMA:**

"Heya, Kei Takishima!!!!" someone from the back called him.

"Aphro, what are you doing here?" Takishima said exasperatedly.

"What? You didn't miss me?" Aphrodite pouted.

"No." he said simply, "Why are you wearing a policewoman suit?"

Aphrodite teleported beside Takishima. "I just feel like it…and you've been a really bad boy, Hermy."

"No, of course not." Takishima said.

"Yes, you are. You've been a snob, bro." Aphro shook her head. "And why are you fighting with that little girl."

"Who?" Takishima asked.

"Don't act like you don't know, Hermes." Aphrodite said seriously, "That Hikari."

"Hanazono?"

"Duh. How many Hikari-s are there?"

"About 3,735 here in Japan." Takishima said.

Aphrodite pinched his face. "Don't be such a smart aleck, bro."

Takishima winced. "OUCH! Hey! I'm just answering you."

"Tell me. Did you feel anyone? Any special girl??" Aphrodite asked intently.

"I don't know yet. I'm still taking in considerations…but I have my candidates." Takishima said.

"Like who?" started Aphrodite.

"It is my business, sis." Takishima smirked. "Now, go. I think Hephaestus is looking for you."

"Really?" Aphrodite said worriedly.

"Really." Nodded Takishima.

"What does he want now?" Aphrodite fumbled. "That…monster."

"You're being cruel." Said Takishima.

"I'm being true to myself, bro." Aphrodite was now evaporating in mid air, "You should be the same too."

And she was gone…

Takishima looked out the window and looked at the stars.

"_**I'm trying really hard to be true to myself…but I can't accept the fact that SHE could be the ONE…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okaaay…so how was that? Did you like it? Have you got any brilliant ideas? Keep it coming…I still have one chapter left in their middle school setting…the next chapter would be Takishima's birthday…so please hang in there, okay? Leave your reviews! Thanks you lot!!!


End file.
